As well-known in the art, a general advertisement (i.e., a broadcast commercial) inserted between broadcast programs secures a temporal space between a previously terminated broadcast program and a subsequent broadcast program, and thus, it has an advantage in that, while the advertisement is being aired, a viewer can make time to do a different job or be ready for a new broadcast program by eliminating a lingering imagery or feelings of the previous broadcast program.
However, in spite of the foregoing advantage, the method of inserting an advertisement between broadcast programs has shortcomings in that because the broadcast is not intended by the viewer, concentration to the advertisement is reduced, and when a great number of advertisement data is inserted between broadcast programs, the viewer is highly likely to get bored to switch the current channel.
Thus, the method of inserting advertisement between broadcast programs has problems that a great number of advertisement data cannot be inserted, so advertisers have no choice but to pay a huge amount of advertisement output cost to advertise their products.
In addition, at the viewers' side, because they have no benefit for viewing advertisements, although the amount or time of an advertisement inserted between broadcast programs is short, they are apt to switch the channel.
Meanwhile, cable TVs as well as foreign TVs adopt a method of outputting a single advertisement for a very short time in the middle of outputting a broadcast program, but, in this case, because the advertisement data interrupts continuity of viewer's interest or fun, or feelings in their viewing a broadcast program, viewers tend to be reluctant to the output advertisement data, rather than being anxious to concentrate to the broadcast.
Moreover, the existing broadcast advertisements are generally provided by using entertainers or famous people with a high degree of recognition, but their advertisement presentation costs are so high that small business companies cannot afford to advertise their products by employing such entertainers or famous people.
Also, in case of the conventional broadcasting advertisement exposure system, although a viewer does another work without viewing advertisements in a state that he or she simply sets an advertisement exposure mode, he or she is given the same prize winning opportunity (or chance) as that of a viewer who continuously views advertisements, causing a problem in that the concentration of advertisement viewing is not properly reflected.
In addition, in case of outputting broadcast data such as a soap opera, and the like, an advertisement output on a lower end portion of a corresponding screen image does not reflect the scene content of the broadcast data, and because the advertisement data is output irrespective of lines of a broadcast scenario, advertisement information not matching with the lines of the broadcast scenario may be exposed.
Namely, in a situation in which a very serious content of a soap opera is being aired, very comic advertisement data may be exposed at the lower end portion of the screen image.
Further, the related art broadcast advertisement exposure system does not provide any means for allowing viewers to store advertisement data separately. Thus, the viewers must make a note of a phone number or the like of a store included in advertisement content in order to place an order afterwards.
Meanwhile, the related art broadcast advertisement exposure system has a function that when an advertisement is output in broadcast program content, it is automatically recognized and a predetermined URL is automatically accessed to receive advertisement data from a pertinent server and output it, thereby providing opportunities for participating in various events. In this respect, however, the related art broadcast advertisement exposure system does not have a function of automatically switching to a predetermined advertisement channel, having a limited generality.
Moreover, the related art broadcast advertisement exposure system has a problem in that when the viewer visits a different home, and so on, the viewer cannot benefit in return for viewing an advertisement there, and also, because the viewer cannot transfer his benefit in return for viewing an advertisement or an opportunity for participating in a lottery to a different person, the different person cannot use the opportunity for participating in drawing for a lottery of the viewer who may be indifferent to the opportunity for participating in drawing for a lottery obtained in return for his viewing an advertisement.